Not from Equestria
by Dead Chase
Summary: A mysterious pony has fallen from the sky and it was not from Equestria...what will happen in this adventure of some sort?
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place after Twilight becomes a princess…**

It was a cold night in Equestria. The sky was filled with bright stars. Almost every-pony is asleep except one Pegasus. "And once again Daring Doo escapes the deadly traps." Said the Pegasus. "That should be enough reading for tonight." She said putting the book up. "Now what should I do." She said and she plopped down on her bed.

"Well I guess I should get some sleep." She said and she fell asleep.

Only a few hours pass and in the night sky something was hurdling down towards the ground. It soon made a huge impact inside the Everfree forest.

Rainbow Dashes Pov.

I was awoken by a loud crash. "What the hay?!" I said annoyed that I was woken up. I then got out of my bed and I left my house and I saw smoke coming from the Everfree forest. "What the hay." I repeated and I saw that some ponies were woken up. "I wonder what that was." I said so I flew to the Everfree forest.

I soon made it to the entrance.

"RAINBOW DASH!" I heard and I turned around and saw Applejack. "Where do you think you're going?" She said. "To check out that crash." I said. "In the middle of the night." She said. "Yeah." I said and she looked at me. "You might want to rethink that." She said. "Why?" I said. "The Everfree forest…at night…." She said. "So?" I said. "Look sugar cube that's not a smart idea." She said. "So?" I said. "Aint no creepy forest scary enough to scare me." I continued. "Fine then I'm coming with you." She said.

"Awesome!" I said. "This is going to be bad." She said and we walked in and we began to walk around.

30 minutes later.

"Um Rainbow…where are we…" AJ said. "I don't know." I said and I looked around. "I think we should turn around." She said. "No way!" I yelled and I continued to walk around.

Another few minutes pass.

"We really should turn back." She said. "No way Aj we haven't even made it to that crash." I said. "Why do you want to see this anyways?" She said. "Beats me." I said and I continued to walk.

We soon made it somewhere.

"Whoa look at that." I said coming out of some bushes and seeing a crater. "That is huge." She said. "Whoa look." I said pointing at the bottom of the crater. "Look at what?" Aj said and she then came next to me and looked at the bottom. "Well what do you know?" She said. "It's some-pony." I said wide eyed. "Where you going?!" She yelled.

"Where do you think?" I said and I flew down. "That's a bad idea!" She yelled but I ignored her and I flew down.

When I reached the bottom of the crater I saw that the pony had some sort of hood on (What Zecora was wearing when she was introduced into the show.) "Whoa!" I said looking at em. "Rainbow Dash!" I heard and I turned around and I saw Applejack sliding down.

"Yeah?" I said. "Who is it?" She said. "I do not know." I said. "But whoever it is he/she is knocked out." I said. "Are you sure sugar cube?" She said. "Yeah he/she is breathing can't you see." I said. "You do have a point." She said. "Well let's get em back to ponyvill." I said picking him/her up. "Alright." Aj said and we headed back to Ponyvill.

We soon made it to the exit of the Everfree forest.

"We should probably take him/her to Twilight." Aj said. "All the way to Canterlot?" I said. "You darn to tin." She said. "How about we take em in the morning when the sun is up." I said. "Fine but he/she is staying at your place since it was your idea to go to the crater." She said. "Fine." I said and she headed towards her place and I headed towards mine.

When I got there I entered my home and I laid him/her on my couch and I laid down in my room and fell asleep.

The sun soon rose and I woke up.

"What a night." I said yawning and I got out of bed and I headed to where I laid that pony down. "Still knocked out?" I said and I remembered that we were going to take him/her to Canterlot. "Well I guess I'm carrying you again." I said and before I could put him/her on my back he/she started to stir.

"Uh…" I said. "Euhhh." He/she said and he/she got up. "Whoa." I said as he/she was wobbling and almost broke something. "What the?" He/she said falling down. "Whoa there I don't think you're in condition to walk." I said. "Whoa!" He/she yelled and tried to back away. "Uh?" I said. "Stay away!" He/she yelled. "Um?" I said and I walked up. "Now I am sure it's a Stallion." I thought. "Whoa there." I said. "I said stay away!" He yelled but I ignored him and I walked over to him. "Come on." I said offering a hoof to help him up.

He just looked at me even though I couldn't see his face he was looking at me. "Um can you tell me your name?" I said. "I do not know." He said. "How can you not know your name?" I said and he just sat there. "Come on get up." I said and I helped him up but he fell again but I caught him. "Come on you." I said and I helped him back up and I helped him to my couch.

After a few moments of silence.

"Um can you tell me why you crashed into the Everfree forest?" I said. "I don't know." He said. "What?" I said. "I don't know." He said. "Oh." I said. "HEY RAINBOW DASH!" I heard. "Applejack?" I said. "Hold on I'll be right back." I continued and he nodded and I left.

I then went down to Applejack.

"Hey Aj." I said. "There are so many guards out." She said. "Really?" I said. "Ya they been talking about the crash and how they are going to check that there crash site." She said. "Well they won't find anything." I said. "Yeah I know but we should take that pony to Twilight." She said. "You're probably right but…" I said. "He may not want to…." I said. "He? May not?"She said. "Yeah he woke up." I said. "Really?" She said. "Yeah about a bit ago." I said. "Well I guess you were right all along." She said. "Told yea." I said.

"Well ask him if he would, but I need to go do some things before we head out." She said. "Alright." I said as she left and I went back inside my house. "Hey." I said. "What." He said. "When you crashed here you made quite the noise…and our guards are going to be looking for you so it might be the best idea to take you to our princess." I said. "A what and huh?" He said. "Our princess…and her royal guards are going to be looking for you." I said. "Okay." He said.

"Wait so you're saying you'll meet them?" I said. "Why not." He said. "Okay that was easier than expected." I said. "I got nothing to hide or loose." He said. "I think I can walk now." He continued and he stood up and tried to walk but tripped and fell and when he fell something caught his hood and it came off.

**I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter if you did well look forward to the next chapter if you didn't well still thanks for giving this story a chance :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow Dash's Pov

It felt like things were in slow motion as his hood came off.

"Whoa." I said as he face planted the floor. "Agh.." He said as he tried to get up but failed again. "Whoa there I don't think you can walk just yet." I said as he tried again to get up. "What makes you think that?" He said and he tried to get up he made it standing up and when he tried to walk he failed. "Lucky guess." I said and I helped him up and I helped him to the couch.

"Wow." I said in a daze. "What?" He said. "Nothing…." I said. "RAINBOW DASH!" I heard. "Be right back." I said and he nodded and I left and I went down.

"Hey Aj." I said. "Okay I am done with what I had to do. So is he okay with being taken to Twilight?" She said. "Yeah." I said. "But he can't walk." I said. "Oh. Well help him out and lets go." She said. "Okay be back in just a second." I said and I flew back up.

"Hey you ready?" I said. "For what?" He said. "Were taking you to one of our princesses." I said. "Oh yeah I'm ready." He said. "Come on lean on me till we get to my door and hop on my back and ill fly you down." I said. "I think I can fly." He said. "I think it would be best if you didn't yet…" I said. "True." He said. "Do you want to wear your hood?" I said. "Yeah.." He said and I gave him his hood and I helped him.

So I got him outside and onto the ground.

"Okay lets go Aj." I said. "Alright. So what's yer name partner." Aj said. "I don't know." He said. "Really?" She said. "Yeah….I don't think I ever caught you twos names." He said. "Oh right." I said. "Names Applejack." Aj said. "Names Rainbow Dash greatest flier in all of Equestria." I said. "I'll keep that one in mind." He said grinning. "You can't beat me." I said. "I may." He said. "Pft yeah right." I said.

"Anyways... Can you tell me why you crashed in the Everfree forest?" Aj said. "I do not know why." He said. "Okay then." Aj said. "Well let's go." I said and we headed to the train station.

When we got there we got a ticket and we went to Canterlot.

(lazy..)

We soon made it to where Princess Celestia was.

"So this is the place." He said. "Yeah." I said. "She has a pretty neat castle." He said looking at it. "You could say that I do." We heard and it scared Applejack when it was said at random. "You scared the heck out of me!" Aj exclaimed. "Did I." She said giggling. "Anyways." I said. "Is there something you guys needed?" She said. "Is Twilight here?" Aj said. "I'm afraid not. You see she wanted to go check out that crash that happened last night. Is there a reason you need her?" She said.

"That crash last night was caused by him." I said and he came up. "Him?" Celestia asked. "Yes your highness." Aj said. "Is there a reason?" She asked. "No ma'am he doesn't know anything." I said. "Amnesia?" She asked. "I guess so." Aj said. "Can he provide a name?" She said. "No." I said. "Hmm." She said. "Um?" He said. "What race is he?" She said. "I don't know." Aj said. "Pegasus." I said. "Okay." Celestia said. "Well he doesn't look like a threat….yet." She continued. "Threat?" He said. "Oh never mind I was thinking out loud." She said.

"Oh." He said. "Well do you mind taking your hood off?" Celestia said. "Um sure." He said and he took it off and Celestia stared at him. "Okay." She said and he put his hood back on. "Well since that's over with. Thank you for bringing him to me." She said. "You're welcome." I said. "Well since he shows no threat he shall stay here in Equestria." She said. "Okay." We said. "See you later then." I said and we left.

"Well that went smooth." I said. "No kidding." Aj said. "Well you do know ye don't have to wear that hood right?" Aj said. "Yeah I know it's just cold.." He said. "Well it is winter." Aj said. "Yeah." I said and we headed back to Ponyvill.

We soon arrived back at Ponyvill.

"So Rainbow Dash is he going to be staying with you until he finds a place?" Aj said. "Sure I guess." I said. "Okay well anyways I told Granny Smith that I would help her with something when I got back so I better head on." She said. "Okay well see you later then I guess." I said.

The rest of the day I was showing him around a bit.

And the night came.

"Well you can sleep in here for now. I have another room but its got to be cleaned out before anything." I said. "Um okay." He said. "Night." I said and I went to bed.

His Pov.

"Night." She said and left. "Wow." I said as I took my hood off and I saw a mirror so I went up to it and I saw a Pegasus with a :Black Coat. Black and red main Red eyes, Black and red tail black wings and a picture (Cutie mark) of a Circle of a Darker Version black shaped like a ring of fire and Red wings with a lightning bolt (Wings attacked to the lightning bolt) opened in the middle.

**Name and the rest of the description will revealed when his name appears in the story…anyways hope you enjoy :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**My oc looks like the cover/ my profile picture. Except….he doesn't have his cutie mark on because well….Idk..lol so anyways…**

Rainbow Dash's Pov.

Days soon passed on. He was able to walk and fly again after a short time but he hasn't remembered anything and he doesn't want to try to or anything, I was thinking Twilight would show but she never did, and we soon made him a spot to sleep at for the time being.

As those days passed I showed him around Ponyvill so he got to know it better. He as well bought a suit that covered his body except his face and eyes and tail and it doesn't even show it looks just like his coat.

"Well how do you like the place?" I said. "I liked that welcome thing that that pink pony gave." He said. "Oh the welcome party made by Pinky Pie?" I said. "Yeah…she seems happy a lot." He said. "Yeah when she throws a party almost all of Ponyvill is there." I said. "Really?" He said. "Yeah." I said.

"That's cool." He said. "Yeah she throws the best parties." I said. "I see." He said. "So hey you remember what you said." He continued. "What?" I asked. "Being the best flier." He said. "Oh yeah I am the best flier in all of Equestria." I said. "Okay then I challenge you." He said. "Oh really." I said. "Yeah really." He said. "Okay fine then first one to Canterlot , back to Ajs farm and back to Twilights Library wins and the loser has to do what the winner tells em to do for a whole week." I said. "Fine with me." He said. "Okay you ready?" I said. "Yeah." He said. "Ready." I said and we got in position. "Set." I said and we opened our wings. "GO!" I yelled and he took off and was really far ahead but I caught up.

"Wow you gotten a good start." I said amazed. "Yeah." He said. "See you at the finish line." He said and he sped up faster and he was gone. "Whoah!" I yelled so I sped up faster and caused another sonic rainboom.

I saw that I did the sonic rainboom again and once it happened I shot forward right behind him. "Holy crap you are fast." I said wide eyed. "But you're faster." He said and I looked and I saw him behind. "Ha I told you I am faster!" I yelled. "Uh huh." He said. "So what was that explosion a few bit ago?" He said. "It was a sonic rainboom." I said. "A what the what?" He said. "It was a sonic rainbow." I said. "Can you explain it to me later?" He said. "Yeah sure." I said.

We soon made it to Canterlot and we shot a sharp turn around it like a full straight up 90 degrees turn.

"I am surprised something like that hasn't happened to him yet." I thought seeing that he was now going the same speed as I am." I thought starring at him. "Well dang!" I said as he sped up so I had to as well.

"You know I aint even tired yet." He said looking at me. "Neither am I." I said. "Cool." He said smiling and then he sped up as well as i.

We then made a sharp turn again from Ajs farm and headed to Twilights library.

"Well this is the final part!" I yelled and he looked at me. "Yeah." He said. "You're not winning!" I yelled and he looked at me. "Okay." He said so he sped up faster and I did but this time I couldn't catch up I could but I couldn't go ahead of him. "YOU WONT WIN!" I exclaimed and I tried to catch up.

As we were nearing the finish line I saw him glance back at me and he began to slow down and he slowed down and I passed him and crossed the finish line. "I DID IT!" I yelled and we soon came to a complete stop.

"You sure are fast." He said and I looked at him. "I told you I was the fastest pony in Equestria." I said. "Yep." He said smiling. "I guess you were right." He said. (Totally forgot about the deal) "We should do a round two later on." He said. "Why so you can lose again?" I said laughing. "Maybe I could win." He said. "In your dreams." I said.

"Yeah." He said. "Letter for Rainbow Dash." I heard and I turned around. "A letter?" I said. "Yes ma'am." The grey mare said. "Thanks Derpy." I said. "You're welcome Rainbow." She said and left.

I then opend the letter and read it.

"Finally she comes and visits." I said smiling. "Uh?" He said. "Oh yeah you haven't met Twilight have you?" I said. "No." He said. "Well you cant when she gets here." I said. "What is she coming here for?" He said. "She said she wants to meet you." I said. "Why?" He said. "Well you aint from Equestria or probably this whole planet." I said. "Oh right I forgot." He said and I laughed.

"Well she said she should be coming in tomorrow." I said. "Okay then I guess I cant wait." He chuckled. "Yeah." I said. "Anyways I am going home and getting some sleep." I said. "You coming?" I asked. "Yeah I am pretty tired." He said yawning.

Well we then headed back to my house and we fell asleep.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter lol…..Anyways like I said I was able to create my OC because of this site or some ones game….witchever some of you prob know lol but anyways there he is in the Cover/My profile pic and what not so yeah….As well if you want to see my oc in the cov or profile pic you got to give it a bit to show...plus hes wearing a suit so the cutie mark cant be shown...though it wouldnt matter because its not on there...so yeah...i couldnt find anything of the description i gave so yeah...**


End file.
